


Kitty's Korner: The Ketch Kollection  ~  50 Shades of Ketch

by Ketch_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+ ONLY, All the warnings, Contains Graphic Sexual Images, F/M, Hallmark After Dark, Ketch Fiction, Ketch Kitten, Ketch Smut, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch_Kitten/pseuds/Ketch_Kitten
Summary: Be Warned. These stories are all about the Smut. Could and most likely will also contain violence, non-con, and all the trigger warnings at some point along the way. Read at your own risk. Contains gifs and/or images...NSFW.





	1. A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Be Warned. These stories are all about the Smut. Could and most likely will also contain violence, non-con, and all the trigger warnings at some point along the way. Read at your own risk. Contains gifs and/or images...NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **added to/tweaked story a bit and edited March 5/2019 ~ Kat

 

Ketch pushes you face down on the bed and positions himself between your legs. His strong thighs forcing yours wide open, exposing your wet and needy pussy to him. With a grunt of approval, he grips your ass and squeezes, his hands pushing and kneading the flesh, opening your pussy and ass for his viewing pleasure. He releases you and slaps your butt hard, causing you to jump and bite your bottom lip with a whimper.

 

His hand moves up and circles around your throat, pulling your head firmly back against him. He kisses you hard, his tongue forcing its way past your lips, his mouth pressing against yours, hungrily. You feel his grip loosen, as his mouth moves to your neck, nipping at the tender, soft skin there, seemingly, needing to know your taste.

 

Ever slowly, those lips move and you shiver and a soft moan escapes your own lips, as you feel the delicious warmth of his breath, as his lips ghost down your spine. You feel the intense heat and firmness of his body, as his weight presses down upon you, pushing yours further into the bed.

 

Your breath is harder now, your body trembling in agonizing anticipation and heated excitement. You whine and gasp shakily, as you feel his thick cockhead teasing at your hot and more than ready, dripping entrance. Your lungs are screaming for air and you realize that you'd been holding your breath, in preparation for his girth and hardness stretching you, as he entered into you.

 

You gasp raggedly for air, but it catches in your throat as he pushes into you you from behind. You moan his name breathlessly, as he pushes harder and deeper into you. Ketch groans softly, biting his bottom lip, as he sheaths himself completely inside you, in one smooth stroke. You feel his cock throbbing inside you, as he holds himself there, relishing the feel of your tight, wet pussy, clenching around him.

 

Ketch's breath is soft and warm against your face. His low, smooth accented voice like liquid velvet in your ear.

 

"Mmmm....yesss. Strap in, luv. This is going to be a long, hard night." 


	2. How Sweet It Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Expanded/added to/edited Chapter 2 ~ Republish date 03/29/2019 ~  
> **Original Chapter Publication Date 03/27/2018**
> 
> **Ive been sharing/posting The Ketch Kollection Erotica by individual Chapters to various websites and decided it needed a little tweaking & freshing up. The "story" itself has not changed, just added to and expanded upon, but enough that I feel republish is warranted. There may be more edits upcoming, as I share/post these works out to other sites. Thnx!
> 
> Also...Weird that it is almost a year to the day! Doesnt seem so long ago ~Kat

 

**You felt the heat and velvety softness of Ketch's mouth, as it moved over your pussy and laved and suckled onto your sensitive clit. You let your head drop back, with a long, quivering sigh. Trying to maintain control, you had bitten into your bottom lip and as his tongue played upon those extra sensitive spots, your sharp intakes of breath hissed as they passed through your teeth.**

 

**His strong arms and hands were wrapped around your legs and hips, holding you in place, with your legs wide open, and your heat fully exposed to him. He growled lowly, pulling you roughly closer to him and his waiting mouth, as he buried his tongue hungrily into the wetness of your hot and needy pussy. He groaned softly, as his tongue found your sweet spot.**

 

**Already, that familiar knot in the pit of your stomach was fluttering, expanding and tingling with heat. Already, the steady beat of a pulse, was quickening and becoming more irratic by the second. The strobing pulse, grown stronger, flaring out bursts of electricity down through to your core, sparking the nerve endings throughout your body, as Ketch's knowledgable, unrelenting and unabating tongue found all the right places.**

 

**You knew you weren't going to last much longer. Your hands moved down and over the firmness of your body and core. Your hands smoothed over the softness of your skin and squeezed your breasts, your back softly arching into them, as your fingers teased, tweaked and pulled, at your nipples and rolled the hardened pebbles between them.**

 

**You were fighting hard to maintain control over the unremitting, intense sensations of his expert tongue, and you could feel yourself wavering and breaking down. Unable to withstand his merciless attacks any longer, you give in to the sensations, to him.**

 

**Your eyes flutter shut, as you allow the sensations to wash over you. Your head falls back, your mouth open, your moans of ecstasy and whines for release, growing louder and more urgent. Responding, Ketch growls, low and deep in his chest, pulling you even closer, as his tongue plunges into you , hungrily seeking the juices of your arousal.**

 

**Your trembling, shaking gasps for breath, sound throughout the room, and you cry out sharply, as his mouth once again, finds and suctions over your, now throbbing clit. He holds you to him tightly, his tongue laving mercilessly at the swollen nub. You hear his soft sounds of contentment and pleasure, as his ever-seeking, tireless tongue searches and probes and savours and enjoys the sweetness of your taste.**

**The sounds of his enjoyment and the vibrations from, almost send you reeling over the edge and you cry out, breathlessly moaning his name. You bite into your lower lip, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to hold the knot in your stomach and keep it from breaking and releasing your orgasm. But, you are too far gone. Your hips lift off the bed, bucking and grinding your pussy against his hungry mouth.**

 

**"Ohhh, God, ohhh, f-f-fuckkk, Im...going...to cummm," you gasp breathlessly, your voice trembling and shaking, as you clutch at the sheets.**

 

**Your back archs and you cry out long and loud, a mixed sound of pain, pleasure and release, as your orgasm goes nuclear inside you. Ketch's strong hands are holding you fast to him, as you buck and writhe against his unrelenting probing tongue buried in your cumming pussy. White hot lights are flashing behind your eyes, like bolts of lightning, and you are shaking uncontrollably, your body shuddering and quivering in Ketch's strong grasp, while he takes you through your high.**

 

**When your quaking subsides, Ketch gently gives your throbbing clit one last kiss, then his lips move up your inner thighs and slowly move up your stomach and chest as he himself moves up and presses his body down onto yours. He kisses you softly, his tongue searching for yours, as he deepens his kiss. You can taste yourself on his tongue. When your lips part, he gives you that little half smile.**

 

**"Can you taste yourself?" he asked softly.**

 

**"Yes," you answer.**

 

**"Do you like how you taste?"**

 

**"Yes," you whisper.**

 

**"Mmm...so do I," he purred.**

 

 


	3. And Now For A Reminder

"I fear you NEED a reminder of why you belong to me." Ketch's voice had a pleasant tone, but he was anything but amused.

You shouldn't have done it. You hadn't mean't to, but you did. And he caught you. Mick Davies was a handsome man. With Ketch out on a special assignment, you had been stuck at the bunker, working rather closely with him lately. You found yourself watching him and your mind wandered to what it would be like to be with Mick. You thought he would be soft and sweet. 

Lost in your daydream, you hadn't heard nor seen Ketch walk into the room. How long he had been watching you, you had no idea, but one look at the blush on your cheeks and into your guilty eyes and he knew your thoughts. He raised his brow to you, with a slight smile on his face, but you knew he was not pleased. Not one bit.

He thrust into you, again and again. His balls slapping hard against your swollen and sensitive clit and sending electricity through your body, down to your toes. You could feel your juices as it dripped down his balls and ran down your inner thighs. With a low growl, he gave a hard, long thrust deep into you and held there, savouring the feel of your tight pussy quivering around his thick cock.

Slapping your ass, so your walls clenched around him even tighter, Ketch's cock pounded into you hard and deep, making sure you felt every single inch of him. He was relentless. You whined and whimpered as you felt your orgasm building and expanding once again, the waves of pleasure, almost too much to bear. You cried out, as his hard, thick cock stretched you just right, hitting in just the right place. He had made you cum three times already and showed no signs of letting up.

With your heated cries and your tight pussy clenching and spasming in orgasm, Ketch's hand gripped into your hair, pulling your head back, so his forehead rested on yours, making you look into his eyes as you came undone around him. His hands circled your throat and used you for leverage, as he gave his final long, deep thrusts into you.

"Mine," he growled in your ear, as you felt his hotness explode deep inside you, filling your pussy with his creamy seed. He groaned and pulled you back to him, kissing you hard and passionate, before collapsing over you in exhaustion.

Ketch always knew just what you needed.


	4. HIS

 

You strained futilely against your bonds. Your body arching and quivering, your legs shaking. Your nipples were rock hard, almost painfully so, from arousal. Your breath was hard and laboured. Your long moans and groans of pleasure, soft and whimpering, filled the room. You could feel the remote toy inside you, sending waves of soft vibration through your drenched core and throughout your body. You knew that this wasn't over yet. You didn't know how many times he had made you cum but after each hard, intense orgasm he would have you recite the broken Rule to him. Although blindfolded, you could see his hazel-green eyes watching you intently, in your mind's eye, gauging your body's reactions to his stimuli. You could almost see the slight smile, curving his lips as he adjusted the setting once more.

Once again, you felt the hard, powerful vibrations rip through your core and shoot through your whole body like sheet lightning. Your head thrown back and your mouth open in a silent scream, incoherent words and noises erupting from you. You'd long lost all sense of time, in this dark place, where he held you without bonds. Your body, white hot nerve endings, and your thoughts lost in red, mindless primal lust. You didn't know how much more you could take. Your body was quaking, bucking and writhing uncontrollably, pulling against your bindings, uselessly.

Tears ran down past your blindfold and down your face, as your body rocked with wave after wave of extreme, all-consuming orgasm. You cried out with screams of both intense pleasure and pain. You couldn't tell anymore, the line between the two. You felt the warm wetness of your orgasms gushing from you, soaking your inner thighs and the bed beneath. You were sobbing uncontrollably now. The vibrations stopped.

"I think that should do. Did you learn your lesson (Y/N)?" Ketch asked quietly.

"Yes!," you cried, "Please, I won't ever do it again!"

"And, what is it that you did?" 

"I...played with....myself. I made...myself...cum," your voice hitching and hiccupping.

You felt him lean over you, his fingers nimbly undoing the bonds from your ankles, his hands gently massaging each as they were freed. Then the same with your wrists, and then a little extra, giving each wrist a soft kiss of his lips. You blinked in the soft light, as he pulled the blindfold from your eyes.   

"Now, tell me, (Y/N), what is the rule?" Ketch asked once more, looking softly but sternly, into your eyes.

 "I will not cum without your presence or permission," your voice, small and quivering.

His hand reaches out gently and strokes your face. "And, why is that, luv?"   

"Because, I belong to you. My pussy, my orgasms, my pleasure, belong to you, Arthur."

"Hmmm...there's my good girl." He purred, smiling and pulled you onto his lap.

He gently kisses your forehead and face and strokes your skin while he holds you in his strong arms, until your tears cease and the after shocks of the intense orgasms subside. You never felt more safe, protected and at peace, than right here in his arms. Yes, this was where you belonged. **_His_**.


	5. Daddy's Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request...some "Daddy Kink" action...I hope this does it for you? Enjoy! ;)

 

Pulling shyly at one of your loose braids, and biting your bottom lip, you smiled up demurely at Arthur Ketch. You hadn't seen your Daddy in over a week, and with the wetness forming between your legs, you were excited in more ways than one. You had chosen your outfit carefully, to please him. You had a white blouse, unbuttoned to the tops of your breasts, where a plaid tie hung loose and relaxed. The bottoms of the shirt, tied together in a knot and rested rested against your midriff. You knew he could see your dark pink nipples poking against the tightness of the white blouse. You wore a little, plaid mini-skirt that barely covered your bottom, and your white knee high stockings and black high heel shoes. The only make up on your face was a little blush and a light pink lipstick. A vision of a naughty school girl. Just how he liked you.

"Oh my, sweet, little girl, aren't you just lovely. I missed my Princess. Do have a little spin around for Daddy...hmm?" Ketch's hazel-green eyes moving slowly, up and down you, taking you all in, with a pleased little half-smile on his lips.

Your smile brightened and you clasp your hands together in happiness, making your breasts squeeze together at the top of your tight white blouse. You tug a little at your cute little braids and do a little turn around for him.

"Baby girl, where ever are your underwear? Naughty little minx. Have you been going around, while I've been gone, showing all the lads, Daddy's pretty little pussy?" He raised his eyebrow at you questioningly.

"No, Daddy." Your bottom lip pulls down in a pout, "I've been your good girl." 

"Is that so? Come here, little one. I think Daddy needs to check to see how much you've missed him." Ketch smiled to you, patting his knee. You give him a shy little smile and slowly move towards him. He pulls you to him, turning you around, giving your bare ass a squeeze with both hands, kneading and spreading your ass and pussy for his inspection, his fingers testing the wetness between your legs. "Hmm...so wet for Daddy, baby girl! He praised, giving your ass a playful bite and slap. He pulled you down over his knee, flipping your skirt up onto your back. You squirmed in anticipation on his lap.

"Does Daddy make your pussy all wet and sloppy, Princess?" Ketch asked you, running his hands over your firm, smooth ass, carefully avoiding the wetness between your legs.

"Oh yesss, Daddy. Please...," you whined. Your pussy is hot with desire and aching for the want of friction. Squirming further in his lap, raising your ass in the air needily, as his hands moved over you.

"And, to whom does this pretty little pussy belong to, hmm, baby girl?" He gives your ass a firm spank.

 "You, Daddy, only you," your voice whining and desperate.

 "Such a good girl. Daddy's going to take very good care of you," he says, his voice as soft as velvet, as he slips his finger inside your tight, wet pussy, then two. You're moaning and whimpering, as he slides them in and out of you, slowly at first then faster, his fingers finding that perfect spot. You're grinding against the steady rythym of his hand. His thumb is rubbing on your clit, now dripping with your juices and your moans are growing louder and more urgent. You can feel that tight ball in the pit of your stomach beginning to come undone deep inside you.

"Ohh Daddy, fuck! Fuck!! Oh fuck, Daddy, I'm going to cum! Im going to cummm!" you cry out, breathlessly, you push back against him. Your gushing pussy quivering and convulsing, your tightness gripping around his fingers and soaking his hand. He slows the pace of his fucking fingers, riding you through your high and bringing you down gently, his hand rubbing you through your aftershocks.

"Hmmm....such a good girl for Daddy," he praised, pulling you up to cuddle you on his lap. He kisses your forehead and then his thumb slides slowly over your soft lips, "But, such dirty words coming from my Princess. I don't think I approve." He pushed you off his lap, down to your knees in front of him. He undid his belt and pants, pushing them down slightly, his hard cock springing free. He looked at you with lust blown eyes. 

"Now, let's see about that dirty, pretty, pink mouth of yours, little one."


	6. So Close And Yet So Far

Arthur Ketch was all cool indifference, until the elevator door slid open. Without a word, he grabbed you firmly by your hand and led you briskly down the hallway and to the door to his motel room. Pulling you to him, his other hand produced a card key and deftly swiped it through the lock and the door mechanism clicked open. His lips crashed against yours, hot, heated and hungry, as he backed you into the dimly lit room and kicked the door closed.

"I thought we would never be alone, luv. Having you so close and not being able to touch you is driving me mad," he whispered against your lips. His breath, was warm and sweet on your skin as he kissed your neck and nuzzled into your hair. He breathed deeply, taking in your scent, sending goosebumps through your body and sending pleasureable shivers up and down your spine.

You press deeper into him, "Mmm...Arthur, I miss you, too. But, we have to be careful. They could be watching us." 

You were both dressed in your black tac BMoL uniforms, fresh off the hunt and your blood still running hot and high. Your arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, your hands sliding over his neck and carding into his dark hair. Your mouths are heated and hard on each other, your tongues entwining in urgent and fiery kisses. Your hands moved down and over each other, removing each's clothes and discarding them, forgotten in the middle of the floor.

His hazel-green eyes trailed slowly down your body, his gaze, like a caress on your flushed skin. His hands squeezed and cupped your firm, bare breasts, his calloused fingers rolling your hard nipples between them, gently pulling, causing you to gasp and arch your back. His mouth kissed down your neck and chest and down to one of your pink, rosebud nipples. He sucked it into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the hardened nub, as he nibbled and sucked, his teeth gently pulling at it. Your head falls back and you moan softly, your hand gripped into his hair.

"Oh god, Ketch, I fucking need you. I need you, now. Fuck me, Arthur, please!" you say breathlessly. You hear a low growl in his throat as his hands grip your ass and he pulls you up onto him. You can feel his hard, thick cock against your aching entrance and you grind down on him, sliding him through the wetness of your warm folds. You whimper and nip into his shoulder, as his leaking cockhead hits the sensitive nub of your clit.

You wrap your arms and legs around him, clinging to him, as your lips crash fiercely against one another, tongues fighting for dominance, hungry for each other and each's taste. Ketch growl's deep in his chest, once more and backs you to the doorway and slams you into the corner and with one smooth stroke sheaths himself fully in your hot, wet and needy pussy. Your groans of pleasure are intermingled, as you feel his thick cock pulsing deep inside you and your pussy clenching down around him in response. 

He grabs the back of your hair and pulls down, exposing your throat, as he kisses and nips at your neck and shoulders. He begins to move slowly in and out of your tight, wet pussy. Your moans are filling the room and your breath is hot and heavy, as Ketch is grinding up into you hard and deep, making you feel every inch of his thick cock filling you full. 

You feel the knot in your core expanding and contracting, threating to break. Your foot finds the handle of the door and you use it for leverage to meet his hard, vigorous thrusts. You spread your legs further for his thick cock driving deep into you, you matching his rythym and riding him to your high. 

His darkened, lust-blown eyes are watching you, intently. Watching the expressions of pure pleasure and ecstasy playing across your features and in your own lust-blown eyes. You see sweat glistening on his face and dampening his hair. His breath is hard and fast, his thrusts quickening and becoming eratic. He moaned softly, biting his bottom lip, trying to maintain control. He pulls you in closer, his mouth crashing onto yours, then moving, nipping down to your neck and shoulders.

"Arthur, fuck, fuckkkk! I'm going to cum!" you cry out to him, as you feel the coil in your center, snap, and begin to come undone around him. Your cries and moans of pleasure fill the room, as your body shakes and quivers in his arms, your cumming pussy, squeezing and drenching his cock with your juices.

Ketch groans loudly, gripping you tight to him. You yelp in pain and surprise, as he suddenly bites hard into your shoulder, marking you. You whimper and moan, in pain and pleasure, as he holds you fast to his heated flesh and pounds deep into your still convulsing, soaking wet pussy. You feel his creamy hotness explode deep inside you, and you wrap yourself around him, as he coats your quivering walls with his seed.   


	7. Broken

 

I love when you fight. Your muffled whimpers and the struggle only serves to make me harder, as I rip your clothes away piece by piece, taking it slow, enjoying the thrill of the hunt and the fear in your eyes. But, this… _this_ is the prize.

That moment when you give up and accept your fate and my cock as I slam into you again and again. You are broken, and I have won. And, I will forget your face when I leave this place, but you won’t ever forget mine.

You’ll remember me in the dark moments, the quiet moments when all seems well. That is when you will see my face and remember, how I won, how I broke you. And, I will win again as your hand slips slowly between your legs thinking about the night that you were broken...

 

_A.K._


	8. Life In The Fastlane

Speeding down the Interstate, you could hardly contain yourself. Fresh from the kill, your adrenaline still surging through you, you felt hot and flushed. Your excess energy turning lustful, you could feel the heat and wetness building between your legs, screaming for release. Your eyes turned to the man sitting silently beside you, your body reacting to him, making you squeeze your thighs together for relief.

  
Traces of the smell of gunpowder and blood, sweat and leather, lingered on both of you and the warm, musky scent of Arthur Ketch in the closed quarters of the car, was both intoxicating and arousing. Craving...needing friction, you fidgeted and squirmed in the plush leather seat of Ketch's Bentley, making him shift his attention, from the road over to you. You watched his gaze move over your body, stretched out on the seat beside him. You could see the growing bulge of his cock hardening in his pants. His eyes meet yours and your lips curve into a smile.

  
His arm rested on the console between you, and you slip your hand over his tattooed one, your fingers interlacing with his. He responds by squeezing your hand, but knowing that hand-holding is not your style, he raises his eyebrow, giving you a sideways look. Your gaze captures his, and you raise his hand to your mouth, your lips grazing softly over his tattoo. You take two of his fingers and bring them to your mouth, your soft, velvety tongue gliding over them, as you take them in, sucking on them slow and sensually. Ketch eyes darkened, as he watched you intently and you hear his breath hiss, as you slide them in and out of your warm, wet mouth.

  
He pulls his fingers from your mouth, his thumb sliding down over your lips and chin. His lust-darkened eyes now hold you entralled, and your breath catches, as his hand slides over and down your body, slipping easily into the top of your pants and into your panties. His middle finger slides over and into your slippery slit and you hear him hum softly as he dips it into your hot, drenched hole.

  
"Hmm...(Y/N), always so wet for me," his voice low and growly. You moan softly, as he slips another finger into you.

  
You kick your boots off and slide your leggings and panties down your thighs and kick them off onto the floor of the car. He smiles that little half-smile, as you spread your legs for him, giving a nice view of your pretty, pink pussy. Your breath hitches and you whimper, biting your lower lip, as he strokes his thumb over your slippery clit, toying and rubbing the sensitive nub.

  
You can feel the car accelerating and swerving slightly, as his fingers slipped back inside your aching cunt, increasing the pace as they moved in and out of your sopping wet and needy pussy. The palm of his hand is grinding, pressing up against your clit, and soon he has you moaning and riding his hand. You cry out, grasping at his wrist, fucking his hand, as you cum for him, your body quivering and your pussy clenching and drenching his fingers with your juices.

  
His eyes are green fire, molten with lust, as he watches you come undone by his hand. The car swerves and a horn blasts from a passing car. A curse escapes his lips, as Ketch looks up, clearly irritated at the rude interuption. His hand slows it's pace, bringing you through your orgasm. Pulling his fingers from you, he brings them to his mouth, humming as he tastes you on his tongue.

Without taking his eyes from you, his hand moved down and he deftly popped the button on his pants and his hard and ready cock sprung free. You could see his precum glistening on the tip of his hard member and you wanted nothing more than to slide your mouth over it and taste his arousal on your tongue. 

Licking your lips, you flash him a wicked little grin, as you reach out your hand to grasp his leaking cock. But, Ketch, apparently had other ideas, when he grabbed your arm and pulled you up and over onto him, so you were straddling him in the drivers seat. The car swerved and another horn blasts, as he pulled you close, his lips crashing against yours hungrily. Your tongues entwined, as he sheathed himself inside you in one sweet, smooth stroke. The sounds of your pleasures intermingle, as you feel him bottom out inside you. 

You could feel his thickness, stretching you, his cock twitching deep within you and you whimpered, pleading, needing him to move, aching for his friction inside you. He kisses and nips your neck, as he holds you fast, not allowing you to move, but relishing the sensation of your tight, wet walls clenching around him in need.

His fingers grasp up into the back of your hair, holding you in place, as he begins to pull out of you and thrust back inside, pulling you down onto him. Your hips grind on him, meeting his thrust eagerly, your pleading whines, turning to a long groan of pleasure. His breath catches and hisses and he releases his hold, finally relinquishing control to you, allowing you to set the pace and use his cock as you need.

You're moaning and whimpering, your back arching over the steering wheel, your shoulders and head, falling back against the dashboard, using it as leverage, as you plunge yourself on his thick cock. You feel the familiar sensation in the pit of your stomach, expanding and coiling, preparing to break, as you take him deep into your pussy. Looking up through the windshield, it gave you the sensation of flying, as the road and sky whipped by, and you ride his cock towards your highs.

His breath growing hard, Ketch groans and he squeezes his eyes shut, his teeth biting into his lower lip. You knew he was fighting to maintain control but he was quickly losing the battle. The car swerved, as he pulled your body up close to him, his mouth on yours, your arms wrapped around his neck, as you ground down onto him. With his one hand around your back, he gripped down on your shoulder, as he gave his final thrusts up into you, biting your neck, as he began to fill you with his hot, creamy cum. You cry out and your orgasm breaks and explodes deep within, Ketch still thrusting and spilling into you. The Bentley's car horn blaring, as your head falls back in pleasure, your back arching against the steering wheel, as your orgasm rocks and envelops your body, and you follow him down into bliss. 


	9. Slippery When Wet

Back at the motel, you needed to cool off in more ways than one. The night was hot and humid and the hunt had been long and hard. Nevertheless, you were left edgy and anxious and needing a way to release your pent up energy and burn off the adrenaline still coursing through your body. Clad in your bikini and robe and carrying a tote bag that served as your carry all, you had made your way down to the motel's indoor pool.

You pulled on the handle of the opaque glass door, and found it locked. It was closed for the night. You sighed and looked around. It was the wee hours between night and day and there was no one in sight. You reached in your bag and shuffling your towel and various items around, you located your lockpick tools and entered the pool door in less than a minute, locking it behind you.

The lights were dim and you paused to let your eyes adjust to the low light of the room. There was a low set of stairs leading into the water at the shallow end of the pool and at the opposite deep-end, you see two huge, windows. Empty lounge chairs and tables lined the poolside along the lengths of the walls. It was quiet and cool, the only sounds was the low humming of the pool pumps and occasional soft sloshing of water against the sides of the pool.

The water sparkled and shimmered invitingly in the low light and you dipped your foot into it, testing the waters. Your lips curved into a smile. It was perfect. You dumped your bag on a lounge chair further down the poolside and slipped out of your robe, and with a closer look at the one-way glass windows, you shed your swimsuit as well, leaving the items where they fell, eager to feel the cool water on your hot skin and cool the even hotter feeling between your legs.

Arthur Ketch was the cause. He was always the cause. That little crooked smile and the way those hazel-green eyes looked, not at you but into you, always sent pleasurable shivers down your spine and set fire to your core. It was as if he knew your most deepest, darkest secret and approved. He was the eptitome of alpha male and everything about him left your blood running high, your skin hot and flushed and an aching between your legs. Especially, watching him on the hunt. In his grace, style and manner, he reminded of how you had imagined an avenging angel would be, both frighteningly terrifying and devastatingly beautiful. It left you with a longing inside that you had never felt before.

You closed your eyes, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to calm your mind and expell thoughts of Arthur Ketch from your mind. Your eyes opened and you dove into the glasslike surface of the deep, still water with barely a ripple. You glided easily though the coolness of the water, breaking the surface halfway down the length of the pool. Your arms came up and kicking your feet, you swam the rest of the length of the pool, diving down, reversing, and lunging off the pool wall to continue back towards the way you came. You swam eight full lengths, back and forth across the pool, in your attempt to burn off your excess energy and calm your, still restless, mind.

Your muscles screaming for rest, you clung to the edge of the pool, catching your breath. You look up at the huge, wall-sized, double windows, and looking out, you see the full moon riding high up in the night sky. You pull yourself up and out of the pool and stand dripping, naked and pale in the moonlight, droplets of water rolling off your skin and glistening and glittering like diamonds in the silver light of the moon. You turn your eyes up to the huge, silver orb shining down on you, admiring the sight and even through the thick, tinted, one-way glass, it was mesmerizingly bright, beautiful and...

"Breathtaking." Ketch's quiet voice both finish and shatter your thoughts.

You gasp in surprise, whirling towards the sound, to find him standing about five feet behind you, wearing his swim shorts. You freeze, like a deer caught in the headlights, as you meet his hungry gaze. His predatory eyes, rake slowly down your nakedness, leaving you feeling both exhalted and deliciously defiled. Instantly, your core ignites with hotness and you feel a wetness between your legs. 

His green gaze holds you enthralled, as he advances toward you and you instinctively back away, but you've no where to go and you feel the cold glass of the window press against your back. His fingers reach out to touch your face and on automatic, your hands raise to block him, in seemingly, slow-motion. With that little half-smirk playing on his lips, his strong hands grip around your wrists easily, and he slams them up and over your head, firmly, pressing his body into you, and effectively caging you in. 

The heat of his skin against the coolness of yours causes goosebumps to spread across your skin and sends shivers down your spine, hardening your nipples pressed into his chest. Your heart is pounding, your breath quickening in excitement. You can feel the hardness of his arousal against you, pressing into you, and you struggle weakly in his grasp but you don't give him much resistance. You know already, you want this, have wanted this, and you allow him to hold you in place without much effort. He smiles smugly, knowing he has won and looking into his hunger-darkened eyes, you know he is pleased. You feel your body trembling against him, and your breath catches, as his face moves towards yours. His gaze moves slowly from your eyes and down to your lips. 

"Close your eyes," Ketch says softly. 

Your head falls back against the glass and you close your eyes, your lips part in anticipation of his mouth on yours. You can feel his closeness against your skin and the warmth of his breath on your cheek, as his lips ghost over your face and down towards your mouth. You feel his mouth hovering over yours, and you force yourself to remain still, not to breathe, as you wait to feel the softness of his lips on yours. But it does not come. You can sense him, feel him, studying your face, his breath warm on you, as he watches your arousal and excitement play across your features.

"So lovely," he whispers against your cheek.

You squeeze your eyes shut in effort and still you do not move. Your bottom lip starts to tremble, wanting, needing to feel his mouth on yours. His hold on you is setting you on fire, his body pressed against yours, his hands wrapped around your wrists, the hotness between your legs is overwhelming and you can feel the wet pooling between your thighs, making your pussy ache with want and need of friction.

Growing restless, you squirm in his grasp, trying to squeeze your legs together, but he presses further into you and denies you. You sense, rather than feel, the smile on his lips, as he moved across to your neck, his mouth, his lips, so close but not touching, his breath tickling and enticing, as he ghosted up to your ear.

"Do join me for a swim, (Y/N)," Ketch's voice low and smooth as silk, his breath warm in your ear and on your neck. 

Suddenly, he releases you. Your eyes fly open and involuntarily, a whine escapes your lips, as you feel him move from your body. The sudden absence of his weight and warmth, makes you feel instantly vulnerable. You watch him move to the edge of the pool, your eyes moving over his muscular back. He sheds his shorts and turns towards you, giving you the chance to take him in. And, you do.

Always dressed impeccibly in his layered suit or in bulky tac gear, on the hunt, you had never seen his body. He is beautiful. Your eyes rove hungrily over him. He is more muscular than you had thought, his shoulders wider, and his waist narrow. Your eyes follow the veins down his strong arms and hands. You can attest to their strength, those hands that held yours above you, holding you helpless. The memory instantly shooting fire through your core.

Unbidden, you lick your lips, as your eyes move over his wide, smooth chest and down his flat stomach. You imagine planting kisses, your fingertips teasing and caressing. Your eyes widen slightly as you take in his impressive cock, laying thick and hard against his body. Your (E/C) eyes flick up to his, with a slight blush on your cheeks. Watching your reaction to him, his eyes sparkle with amusement. He gives you a little smirk and a wink and dives into the pool. You can't help but smile to yourself and you follow after him.

He is waiting in chest-deep water for you to surface. With your eyes open underwater, you easily find him and come to, near him. He smiles invitingly, his usual well-trained hair, is wet, curly and unruly around his head, making the handsome man, somehow, even more irresistable. He holds out his arm to you and you grasp his hand and he pulls you through the water to him. He brings you to him and pulls you up and onto him. Your legs wrap around his waist and your arms around his neck, your fingers playing with the wet and curly ends of his hair.

Looking in your eyes, his lips crash against yours, his tongue hungrily pushing into your mouth and entwining with yours, tasting you. You moan against his mouth, and he bites your bottom lip teasingly, as his hard member rubs against your core, pressing his thick cockhead against your hot and aching clit. Sparks shoot through your body and whimpering, you grind down on him, trying to find relief as his mouth moves down to your neck, kissing and nipping, leaving marks behind. Your back archs in pleasure, exposing your wet and slippery breasts to him.

Supporting you with one hand, his other moving over the wet and slick skin of your body, over your breasts, his fingers and thumb rolling and tweaking your nipples between them. You press further into him as he sucks in one of your rock-hard nubs, and then the other, his teeth nibbling and pulling, his tongue flicking over the hard little pebbles, sending electricity through your core and down to your toes. 

He growls low in his chest and suddenly he pulls you back up to him, his lips crushing yours. You moan breathlessly against his mouth, as he plunges himself into your hot and needy pussy, sheathing himself fully, deep inside you. The sounds of your pleasures intermingle, and you grip his arms tight and bite his shoulder, whimpering softly, as his thick cock stretched your fluttering walls around him.  

He thrusts up into you slow and deep, you feel his cock throbbing inside you. His groans are soft in your ear, setting fire to your whole being. Your body is burning with lust and your aching cunt is in need of more friction than he is allowing you and you can take it no longer. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull your knees up onto his hips and using him for leverage, you plunge yourself onto him, grinding down on him, riding his thick cock. The water is sloshing and frothing between you, and Ketch, bites his bottom lip, trying to maintain control of himself as watches you ride him to your high. The sounds of your pleasure fill the room. You feel the chaos building and mounting inside you, the knot in your core expanding and contracting, threatening to burst.

Lost in your lust, you hadn't noticed that he had slowly moved you both towards the low set of stairs at the shallow-end of the pool.

"I need to taste you," Ketch whispers, his voice dripping with arousal.

With your legs wrapped around him, he lifts you up and out of the water and onto the stairs. His hands spread your legs and his arms wrap around your thighs. You gasp and your back archs, as he plunges his tongue into your hot hole, tasting the mixed juices of your passion. 

His mouth moves over your sex hungrily. Kissing, licking and sucking, you grind your hot and needy pussy against him as he tongue-fucks you deep. He groans against you, the vibrations sending shock waves through your clit and throughout your core. As your body starts to shake and your legs to quiver in his grasp, his grip tightens on you, holding you firmly in place.

"Mmm...yesss. Cum for me, (Y/N). I need you to cum," Ketch's voice is soft and dark, like velvet, as he buries his tongue in your quivering mound one last time.

Ketch's words, voice and tongue, send you reeling over the edge. Your hands grip into his hair and you cry out in pleasure, your world exploding in white light. He grips you tight, holding you to him and still he does not stop. His mouth relentless, as he tastes the sweetness of your cum on his tongue. Your body rocks and quakes in his strong hold, orgasm, crashing into orgasm, your moans and whimpers echoing off the walls of the room.

He growls low in his chest and in an instant, he is up between your legs and over you, holding your hands above your head, as he plunges his thick cock deep inside your still cumming pussy. You cry out once more, your pleasure overwhelming, as he thrusts hard into you. His lips crash against yours, you can taste yourself on his tongue as it entwines with yours. The water is sloshing around you as he pushes deep into you and you match his rhythm, grinding up onto him.

You can feel his cock throbbing inside you, your walls gripping tight around him. His thrusts grow erratic and he groans into your neck, his breath hard and hot on you, sending electric shivers down through your body and driving you to the edge once more. You give yourself over, wrapping yourself around him as he gives his final hard thrusts into you and you feel his hotness explode deep inside you, sending you both into the sweet abyss, together. 

 

 


	10. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was inspired by a wonderful lady and a wonderful friend. Happy Belated Birthday, Nix! <3

Arthur Ketch.

You had come out of your bedroom, dressed in a flowing emerald green dress and black heels and ready for your day. With your meager skills, you had managed to eke out a living reading palms, runes and tarots, and selling herbs and love potions to the desperate and lovelorn in your tiny shop a few blocks from your home. You wished you had been powerful enough to have forseen this. You stood frozen in your tracks and your (E/C) eyes wide in shock and fright.

What he was doing in your apartment or how he had even found you, you had no idea. You had a run in with the British Man of Letters once before and had barely escaped with your life. You knew you had been lucky. You had heard of many more powerful others of your kind that had been killed by his hands, and without mercy. You were a natural witch but not a very powerful one. You were not evil and you did not draw your power from demons. Your strength relied on your knowledge and although you had natural talent, you had no mentor to have taught you how to use it properly or to teach you spells enough to make you a threat. Maybe that had been what had saved your life. With a minor spell, thrown more out of instinct, you had managed to escape him and he did not bother to come after you. Now, here he was, many months later, standing in your living room, dressed impeccably in a dark navy blue suit. This time you didn't think he would let you off so easy.

"Well, (Y/N), we meet again," Ketch spoke with a little sideways smirk.

"How...how did you find me?" You stammered.

"What ever makes you think that I ever lost you, luv?" Again, that smirk.

You weren't sure what scared you more, that he had tracked you down, or that he had been watching you all along. You had no idea what this man could want with you. You knew nothing of value and you were of no use to him. The only thought was that he was here to finally kill you. To him, just another witch put down for being who you were.

"W-what do you want with me?" You whisper, your voice shaking with fright.

"I definitely, am not here for a tarot reading. But, I have been wondering to what good use you could be to me. Any thoughts on that, (Y/N)?" Still, that smirk.

"P-please, I-I don't know anything. Don't hurt me. I will do anything you ask." Your (E/C) eyes plead with his cool hazel-green ones.

"Hmm...Is that so?" Ketch's eyes glitter at your words, his smirk growing wider.

He moves towards you and you want to shrink from him, your instinct, to flee. But, you know that would be a mistake. You had no where to go. And, even if by some miracle you managed to escape, you had no doubt that he would find you and surely kill you, this time. You force yourself to remain still, looking at the floor. With his gloved hands behind his back, he circles slowly around you like a wolf, sizing up it's prey.

Your eyes widen in realization of his intentions, as you watch his predatory green gaze raking down and over your slight, and shaking form and you hear him hum softly to himself in satisfaction behind you. You can feel his warm breath on your neck and you shiver in both fright and is that excitement? You felt ashamed at the heat and wetness growing in between your legs. The man was handsome, there was no denying that. 

Still standing behind you, you can feel the heat of his body against your back, as you feel his gloved fingers tuck your long hair behind your ear. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting up your neck and to your ear.

"Take off your dress." Ketch spoke softly, his accent smooth like silk. But softly or not, there was no mistaking it was an order, not a request. He casually strolls back across the room, gloved hands still interlocked behind his back and turns to watch you expectantly, his eyebrow raised and that little half-smile still playing on his lips. 

Your face burns red, your cheeks aflame with embarassment. This only makes his smile widen, his eyes gleaming with amusement. Again, he archs his eyebrows, clearly expecting you to obey. You hesitate, but you slide the dress off your shoulders and it falls into a green pool at your feet. You stand with your arms across your naked breasts, your eyes on the floor, wearing nothing but your garter, black stockings and high heels.

"Arms down and eyes up," Ketch demands, the sudden harshness in his voice makes you instantly comply, your arms dropping to your sides, and your eyes meeting his, meekly. Your red-hot cheeks feel like they are going to burst into flame, with humiliation.

"Let me look at you. Hmm...you are quite lovely, with that colour on your cheeks. Hmm...yes, quite fetching, indeed," His eyes move over your body, lustfully. You can feel his gaze moving down and over your nakedness, like a rough caress on your skin. Even from where you stand, you can see his green eyes darken in arousal and the bulge growing in his pants, causing you squeeze your thighs together, at the ever increasing heat from in between. 

"On your knees, witch," Ketch commands suddenly, "Show me that pretty pussy of yours."

You again hesitate, but you know to disobey could mean your death. Your only possible way out of this was to do as he commanded and do it without question. You swallow your pride and embarrassment and do as he demands. Your cheeks burning, you turn around and sink to your knees, head down and your bottom up, for his inspection.

"Hmm...lovely. And, so very wet for me, witch. Good girl. Yes, I think you will do quite nicely." Ketch's voice soft like velvet, seemingly pleased by your obedience. "Now, crawl to me....slowly, and I want to see those beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes," He commanded, his voice stern once again.

Still on all fours, you close your eyes and take a deep breath, steeling yourself. Then, slowly you turn to him, meeting his cool gaze with a new determination. You know where this is going and you had better make it good. Like your life depended on it. Because, most likely, it did. You imagine yourself a sleek and powerful jungle cat, as you slowly crawl to him, stalking him, until you are directly beneath him, your eyes wide and looking demurely up into his. Your face is directly in front of his bulge, now straining against the front of his well-tailored dress pants and boldly, you rub your face and lips against it, like how a cat would greet its master, by rubbing up against their leg.

His green eyes blaze with lust, looking down on you, "Hmm...such a good kitty," his voice soft with both arousal and approval. You lean into his touch, as his gloved hand reaches out to caress your face. His eyes move to your mouth, as he runs his thumb slowly over your pink and pouty lips and down your chin.

"Such a pretty mouth, you have, luv," his voice barely above a whisper.

You smile enticingly but say nothing, letting your eyes speak for you. Looking to his cock, bulging in his pants and back into his eyes, silently asking permission. He smiles that half-smile of his, approvingly, and nods down to you, his lust-darkened eyes watching you intently. You once again rub your face against his clothed cock, closing your eyes, as you nuzzle into him, your mouth moving along his shaft, testing the hardness and girth of him. You feel his cock twitch against your mouth, as you breathe the hotness of your breath through the fabric of his pants and you can't help but smile, as you hear his breath softly hiss above you.

Your eyes never leave his, as your hands move to the soft leather of his belt and you slowly unfasten it. Your hands slide up his stomach, pushing up his shirt, and you feel his muscles tense under your touch, as your hands find and smooth over his bare skin. You lean in and softly kiss his stomach, down to his waistband, then using your teeth to grasp the button of his pants, you pull it open and unzip the fly. His cock springs free as you pull his pants and boxers down his thighs. You gasp slightly and your eyes widen, at the sight, impressed by his size. He smirks down on you, his eyes dancing with amusement at your response to him. He removes his belt and with a quick and hard tug, rips your beaded necklace from your body and wraps the soft leather around your neck, cinching but not latching it, using it as a makeshift collar and leash.

You smile into his gaze as you lightly grip his shaft and kiss softly up the underside of his cock, feeling it twitch in your grasp as you make your way to the tip, already glistening with his precum. Unbidden, you lick your lips, at this moment wanting nothing else than to taste his arousal on your tongue. You could feel the hotness of your own arousal and feel it soaking your inner thighs. Like it or not, this man was effecting you, much more than you ever could have thought or wanted to admit. Looking up into his lust-blown eyes, and feeling his desire for you, like a physical thing, moving through and over you like flame, making you even more aware of the intense heat and wetness between your own legs, it was that moment that you knew you wanted him, too. Like no other you have ever known. You now knew that you would do whatever it took to please him, not because of his command but because it was what you wanted.

He has been watching you intently, his heated gaze never leaving you for a moment and slowly a smile spreads on his lips, as he looks gently down on you, cocking his head slightly to the side. His gloved hand reaches out and strokes your cheek and you realize that he is keenly aware of your thoughts, as if he can see into your very soul. His hand still on your cheek, he bends down to you and kisses your lips softly. Witch's intuition or not, you knew then, looking into his eyes, that it had never been his intention to harm you but that he had come to claim you, to make you his. That he had been watching you over the months and he had known exactly what you needed...him and he wanted and needed you just as much, despite what you were. 

You smile, looking beguilingly up into his eyes, and his breath hisses, biting his bottom lip, as you lick long and languorously up the shaft of his thick cock to the leaking tip, taking the clear and glistening fluid onto your tongue. He watches you enthralled, his eyes like green fire, as you close your eyes and hum softly, savouring his taste, the sweet, saltiness of his arousal for you in your mouth. You want more.

Again you hum softly, your mouth taking in his thick cockhead, your tongue licking and swirling slowly around the tip and under the ledge of the head, trying to coax more from him and you are rewarded with the sweet and salty taste once more. Pleased, you take him fully into your mouth and are again rewarded but this time by his long, soft groan, as your warm, wet mouth slides over and down his thick cock, taking his length deep into your mouth and throat and holding him there. You slide slowly back up his cock, your lips sucking at the tip and back down the shaft, you can hear his breath hitch and hiss, curses falling from his lips, as you worked his cock with your mouth and throat, all while looking up into his darkened lust-blown eyes. You watch as his head falls back, and he squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure, trying to maintain control, while you relentlessly and lustfully, worked his hard and throbbing cock with your mouth. With a breathless whisper, he groans your name and your mouth fills with his creamy hotness as he explodes upon your hungry and waiting tongue.  

You stroke him through his high, using both your mouth and your hand. As he slowly comes around, he removes the glove from his right hand and reaches out to you. You nuzzle into his warm touch as he strokes your cheek.

"Hmm...such a good Kitty. You have proven to be quite useful, indeed," he smiles down on you, "I have never had a pet before. I'm going to take good care of you, my Kitty. Now, come along, my Pet, I believe my Kitten is in need of some well-deserved attention and much-needed care."

He leads you by your leash towards your bedroom. You follow behind him without hesitation.

 


	11. Lesson Learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per request for Professor/Teacher/Student scenario....Enjoy! <3

You were a bookworm, a researcher in magic and creature lore, and despite your young age, one of the best in the agency, but you were not a tactical operative, nor a interogator. To you, this class was useless and pointless, and although you had taken the required self-defense and fighting techniques classes, and did rather well, you would never be a field operative, it held no interest and was not your expertise. You had been surprised and rather annoyed, when you received orders to attend the class, it would take you away from your work and studies, but you knew that you would comply and attend. You were almost a full Woman of Letters now, afterall, and you obeyed your orders without question. You would attend the Interogation Techniques course, as ordered, and go back to the comfort of your books and studies. 

You had to admit, that you were a bit anxious when you had learned Arthur Ketch would be teaching this class and more than a little nervous when you had walked into the classroom and the most feared and respected of the Men of Letters was waiting at the front of the room, patient and unmoving. Behind him, written on the whiteboard, in neat and elegant handwriting, was the course title and his name, _Professor Ketch_. You would slip in quietly and anonymously and keep under his radar and hopefully leave the same.

His hands were clasped front of him neatly and his legs apart in military "at rest" stance, as he seemingly ignored the students filing into the room, his eyes remaining focused on the back wall. But, you knew that nothing about him was at ease or restful. His reputation was well known as that of a efficient, ruthless and highly trained killer of the BMoL. He was the one they trusted and called upon as a last resort, when things needed to be done or things had gotten out of control. He was the one that put things right, at whatever cost. He had a air about him that exuded his readiness for action at any time and seeing him now, he left you with no doubt, that he was just that. 

Although, little was really known about the man himself, from the whispered stories and tales told of him and his nightmarish exploits, you had expected him to be a rough and rugged soldier type, battle-scarred, ugly and hardened. He was anything but. He was very handsome and dressed impeccably in a exquistely tailored, dark suit. Everything about him was flawlessly immaculate, from his perfectly groomed dark hair, to his stylish tie and matching pocket square, down to his shining black oxfords. He had piercing hazel-green eyes that seemed to be looking at nothing and everything at the same time.

He seemed immensely bored. By his demeanor, you could tell he didn't want to be here anymore than you did. He belonged in the field, tracking and hunting, not teaching in a classroom, but he, like you, obeyed orders. When you filed in behind the others, to your dismay, you saw and felt his eyes shift and move over you with seeming interest. You felt your heartbeat quicken in alarm and you felt suddenly exposed under that cool, intense stare, like a rabbit that knew it had caught the attention of a hungry predator. You kept your eyes averted to the floor and did not meet his gaze, hoping that his eyes would revert elsewhere, but you could feel his watchful gaze still following you, as you took a seat at the back of the room.

After everyone had seated and settled, only then did he move or speak. His voice, as with his appearance, surprised you. Instead of the more common accent and lilt of the British masses, his was most posh, and although his voice smooth and silken, it held the confidence and arrogance of the upper class but on him it was rather charming. It added to the overall mystery and enigma of the man and where he had come from. As he spoke, his eyes seemed to draw you in, and you couldn't help but notice how disarming his little crooked half smile. You studied his handsome features further, you notice a little crinkle above the bridge of his nose, when he raised his brow or he drew them together, that you found inexplicably irresistable. He had a small mole above his right lip that drew your attention to his mouth, making you wonder what it would be like to be kissed with those lips. There was no doubting it, he was hot as fuck. In spite of yourself, you couldn't help but find him extremely attractive and you found yourself squirming slightly in your seat from the sudden wetness and heat between your legs. You chided yourself for your reaction and daydreaming and instead tried to focus solely on his lecture and lessons.

The lecture was long and involved a great deal of human and different creature anatomy, focusing mainly on pain receptors and pressure points and weaknesses and methods best used for "interogation" of the different species. Basically, torture methods. You found it distasteful and painfully dry and boring. You found your mind wandering back to the man, himself. He had a red cross tattoo on the top of his hand that you found most intriguing. It looked Celtic but it wasn't a sigil of any kind, that you recognized, and you were well versed in such things.

In all his poshness and seeming fastidiousness, he didn't seem like the kind of man that would mark himself with something, that you would've thought, to him, would seem vulgar, such as a tattoo. Maybe, it had some sort of meaning to him. You found it rather sexy. You wondered, with a slight smile, if he had anymore hidden from view. His hands themselves, were distracting, well shaped and manicured, they gave the impression of strength and you could see the veins leading from his hands and up his arms, into the cuffs of his designer suit. You had always found that on a man, to be inexplicably pleasing and attractive. You shivered slightly, imagining what those strong hands would feel like on your body, would they be gentle and caressing or rough and demanding? Your lips curved into a little smile at the thought, as you squirmed uncomfortably in your seat, once again.

Your eyes slowly trailed from his hands and to his body, even through the layers of his suit, you could admire his fit form and his wide shoulders. Your eyes moved slowly back up to his face and your eyes widened in shock and surprise as you see his green eyes had been locked on you. Watching you, watching him, studying your expressions and reactions to him intently. Busy writing notes on their laptops or scribbling on notepads, no one seemed to notice his attention to you, since the rhythm and tone of his voice still giving lecture, had not changed. His eyes were sparkling with amusement, at your shock, his eyebrow raised slightly at you and that charming half-smile playing on his lips. He had caught you checking him out. Your eyes immediately drop from his, your cheeks burning with embarassment. So much for staying under the radar.

You could not meet his gaze throughout the rest of the lecture, you kept your eyes locked on your laptop, trying miserably to concentrate on his words, but you could not, feeling his eyes still watching you. You wanted nothing more than for this class to end and make your escape back into the study halls and libraries and back to anonymity. After a seeming eternity, Professor Ketch wound down the lecture and class, letting them know that he would be expecting a full dissertation of the course submitted to his office by tomorrow. He dismissed the class. With the rest of the students, you rose, your eyes focused on gathering your things as quickly as you could. You headed for the door, at the front of the class, your eyes on the floor, very aware that you would have to pass Ketch on the way out. To your horror, he stepped out in front of you, stopping you in your tracks.

 

"Miss (Y/L/N)." He spoke without question. He knew who you were, he knew your name.

 

You had no choice but to look at him. You raise your eyes, meekly, "Yes, Professor Ketch."  

 

"You will report to my office in one-half hour," he ordered. His stern eyes were looking down on you, setting off the crinkle between his brows, "and do not be late. If I am not there, you will wait inside for me."

 

"Yes, Professor Ketch," your voice barely above a whisper. He stepped aside and let you pass, but you could still feel his eyes on you, as you made your way quickly out the door.  _Damn it!_   Your heart was pounding, this could not be good. 

 

Promptly at the specified time, you stood before the thick wood of his office door, staring at his name engraved on a gold plate, _Professor Arthur Ketch_. You were more than a little anxious. You took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. No answer. You knocked softly once again and opened the door. It was meagerly decorated with a simple desk and chair. A large area rug and two chairs sat on the opposite side of the desk, for any would be visitors. There were many candles placed along the back wall and they were lit and burning. They had a pleasant smell you couldn't quite place. From the sparse furnishings, you could tell he didn't often use this space.

Without warning, from behind you, you feel hands grab you and your feet kicked out from under you and with a startled yelp, you were put quick and hard, face down on the floor, knocking the air out of you. They were on you in a heartbeat and straddling your legs, effectively pinning you down. You recover and try to scream out for help, but a ball-gag was thrust into your mouth, and snapped in place at the back of your head, as soon as you had opened your mouth to. You tried to fight but your struggles were useless and now your screams, muffled. Strong hands pulled your wrists behind your back and zip-tied them together. Hands reached in front your face, holding something black and fabric, your eyes widen further in shock and fright, as the last thing you see before they are covered with the cloth, is a hand with a red Celtic Cross tattoo.

You hear the click of a knife opening and you freeze still, when you feel cold steel sliding along between your skin and the fabric of your dress. He repeats this along your arms. You feel your dress hanging loosely on your skin. Leaving your legs free, you feel his weight leave you and can hear him step around to stand in front of you. You can almost feel his eyes moving over you, admiring his own handywork, with that half-smile.

 

"It seems, Miss (Y/L/N), that _someone_ wasn't paying attention in class today, hmm?," Ketch chides gently, he pauses as if waiting for an answer, then carries on, "I happen to pride myself being a good and thorough Professor. One that sends operatives into the field fully prepared. I now feel it necessary to give you a _private_ lesson on interogation techniques," his voice, matter-of-factly. 

 

"Let's begin, shall we?" Ketch says in a pleasant tone.

 

He grabs you up off the floor by your hair and bound wrists and places you firmly upright, so you are in a kneeling position, your hands behind you on the floor for support. With a quick motion, he pulls the tattered remains of your dress from your body. You had opted today not to wear a bra, and except for your underwear, you are naked before him. You hear the click of the knife, once again, and you feel the blade slip against the skin of your hip and the lace of your panties, and with barely a flick of his wrist you feel the fabric give way easily to the sharpness of the blade. He does the same on the other side and you feel the material fall away from your body. You are now fully exposed to him.

 

"Hmm...Lovely." Ketch speaks, in the quiet of the room, his voice soft and silken. You hear him move away and open a drawer in his desk and rummage through it and return to stand in front of you.

 

Your heart is beating loudly in your chest. You are frightened and your body shaking but you make no sound and remain still and in place. Surely, he wouldn't hurt you, would he? The air is cool in the room but with the heat of the many candles, it is not uncomfortably so. You feel the cool air between your splayed legs and against the moistness of your sex. You feel ashamed by the growing wetness there.

You jump slightly at a sudden touch of something firm but yet soft and smooth. It strokes slowly up from the base of your neck, to beneath your chin. You recognize the feel of leather. It stops under your chin and he taps upward 3 times. You remain still. When you don't respond to him, he strikes under your chin harder. Now understanding that he was giving you a signal for command, you raise your chin, your head falling back. Most of your weight now on your hands on the floor behind you, further exposing the core of your body to him, pushing your chest and breasts out toward him. He pauses, you could almost feel his eyes moving over you, and that little half-smile on his lips. You feel it slide slowly down your chin, down your chest and between your breasts, down to your stomach, stopping just above your sex. It sends a shiver throughout your body and you feel your nipples hardening and a heat ignite, in the pit of your stomach. You know now, it is a riding crop.

It moves slowly back up your body and it strokes across the tender skin beneath your breast. Your nipple is now rock hard. He drags the crop over the hard little pebble, teasing it, sending warm electricity in soft waves, down to your core. Without warning, and fast like a striking snake, you hear the sing of the whip and you jump, feeling the sharp sting as it makes contact, sending a hot jolt of lightning from your nipple down to your clit, igniting it in flame. Your surprised cry of pain, is muffled against the ballgag. He places the tip of the crop back on the tip of your nipple, and the sting eases off, leaving you with the hotness of the jolt through your clit and to your core.

He drags the crop to your other breast, the smoothness of the leather tracing the sensitive area under your breast as he teases up to the hard little nub of your nipple. He once again, plays the tip enticingly over it, coaxing it to rock hardness, sending warm electric waves through your nipple, down to your stomach and into your now throbbing clit. Your pussy is soaking wet. Once more, without warning, he strikes, lightning fast, the hot stinging jolt shoots down through you, at the speed of light. You flinch and your muffled cry resounds in the room. You feel your warm wetness seeping from your pussy and cooling onto your inner thigh. Once more he presses the tip of the crop to your nipple, easing the stinging pain.

He moves the soft leather of the riding crop, once again teasing under the sensitive skin underneath your breast and you think that he is going to repeat the tormenting treatment, but this time he drags it lower. Your breath sucks against the ball gag and you shake your head vehemently, no, as the crop moves teasingly, ever slower, down to your hot and aching sex.

 

"Hmm...no, you say?" his voice breaks the silence of the room with amusement. "You will find, Miss Y/L/N, that no, is not an acceptable answer in my class." Ketch suddenly strikes your throbbing clit, with lightning speed, making you jump and cry out louder than ever before.

 

"So wet, Y/N, it seems you may have an inclination for my "interogations", luv." And, again he strikes, your clit throbbing and hot, like fire has been set to your nub, spreading its hotness throughout your aching and needy core.

 

You feel ashamed and embarrassed that you feel your warm wetness dripping from you and pooling on the rug beneath you. You know that a few more strikes from the crop and he will have you in orgasm, no matter how hard you are trying to fight the feeling. Your legs are shaking uncontrollably and your moans are loud, even through the ball gag in your mouth. You can feel your saliva, warm and wet, dripping from your lips, down your chest and belly and to your sex.

Ketch strikes out quick and hard against your clit, once more, hard enough to cut off your burning ache for release, but only for a few seconds.

 

"You will NOT cum, Miss Y/L/N, not until I give you permission." He growled. It was not a suggestion, but an order and no room for defiance.

 

He removes the blindfold from your eyes and you squint in the sudden light. He watches you closely, as he teases the crop back up your belly. You feel your wetness on the soft leather as it trails up between your breasts and suddenly, he strikes your hardened, sensitive nipple once again. You squeal against the gag as you feel, once more the jolt of lightning shoot down through your clit and core. You are whining and pleading against the gag. You want...you need release or you will surely go insane.

He moves around behind you and quickly and deftly removes the ball gag from your mouth. Your hard and laboured breaths are loud in the quietness of the room. You can stand it no longer.

 

"Please, Mr. Ketch, I need to cum! Please, Sir, may I cum?" Your eyes, your whole being, pleading to him. You feel like if you do not have release that you will explode.

 

He strikes your clit, lightning quick and much harder this time, making you jump and cry out in pain, effectively cutting off the hotness and urgency of your near orgasm.

 

"You do NOT have permission, Miss Y/L/N...not yet and NOT until I say so." His voice harsh and demanding.

 

He suddenly yanks you up by your still bound wrists and pushes you face first on his desk, you hear him undoing his belt as he kicks your legs apart further, opening your dripping wet and achingly needy pussy to him. In an instant you feel his cock sliding into you, stretching you to him, as he pushes inside you to the hilt. Your groans of pleasure intermingle and fill the room as he bottoms out deep inside your hot and quivering pussy.

He groans again as he withdraws and slams his cock back inside your tight, hot pussy, your moans filling the air, in pleasure and relief.

 

"Such a good girl you've been, Y/N," he praises, as his cock pushes in and out of your warm wetness. Your moans are growing ever louder and more urgent, and you don't think you can hold off any longer. His pace quickens and you hear the slap of his skin on yours as he slams in and out of your fluttering pink walls. Then finally, the command comes.

 

"Cum, my good girl, cum for me," Ketch purrs, his voice soft and dark like velvet, in your ear.

 

Instantly, you cry out in pleasure as you let go and cum. White light explodes in your vision, sending sheet lightning throughout your body to the tips of your toes, as the knot in your core breaks and ignites your whole being in white hot flame. Your pussy walls grip him tight as you drench his member in your warm wetness as you cum around the throbbing hardness of his cock.

He growls primally, as he feels your body give way to his command, your cries of release, your body shaking, your pussy spasming around him and finally drenching his cock in the warm wetness of your orgasm. His growl, turning to a groan as his fingers dig into your hips, and you feel his final erratic thrusts, deep into you and feel the warmth of him, spurting and spreading through your belly as he plunges over the edge and fills you full with his pleasure. 

After a few moments you both recover, he cuts you loose and does up his pants, straightening himself out, he looks hardly the worse for wear, while you were a sweating, naked mess.

 

"Very good, Miss Y/L/N, but I feel that there may be room for improvement. What do you think, hmm?" Ketch gives you that little half smile of his, his eyes dancing with amusement.

 

You smile back with your own little smile, and nod your head, vigorously. "Yes, Professor Ketch. I think you may be right."

 

"Excellent. It seems that we have been paired up for your final training in the field, Miss Y/L/N. There will be plenty of time for more...in depth lessons," his eyes sparkled as the look of understanding spread on your face, "But in the meantime, I will see you again tomorrow, Miss Y/L/N, and don't be late."

 

You had the feeling that you were going to learn to like being a field operative more than you had thought.


End file.
